My Own Poison
by Ladiiyam
Summary: When Syaoran is forced to destroy everyone possible, he encounters a problem as he falls for his own victim. Will he try to save her from death or let her suffer like everyone else? S


"No, I refuse," I responded with resolute determination

Everyone in my school did it. Every hall lingered with the odor of toxic smoke, gradually destroying the lungs of those who smoked it; sometimes even murdering the innocent bystanders.

I could not stand it. I could not stand the people who relinquished to peer-pressure, to the company who makes cigarette, and most of all, him: Syaoran. He persuaded almost the entire student body to smoke because of his power. He could make anyone do anything. And now he stood in front of me with his gang, offering me a cigar.

"Absolutely not," I repeated again.

"Really Sakura? You only need to try it once, and then I will never ask you again"

"I. Don't. Want. To," Glaring at him, I began to leave, but he grabbed my wrist, hard and gave a command to his gang; I was surrounded.

Although I had an unusually amount of courage, I could not help but cower in their presences. My wrist throbbed from his tight grip and my legs wobbled from fear. I couldn't control any part of my body; my heart pounded against my chest.

Clearly noticing my decrease of confidence, Li smirked and thrust me against his body. I winced in pain and my knees buckled. I slid from his body and he released my wrist.

"So, want to try it now?" He stared with a mocking expression.

I couldn't do anything; I was weak in his control. Either I scream and run and avoid school for the rest of my life or I accept his offer.

"I think I'll try it."

"That's my girl," He lit a cigar and slid it into my mouth.

The smell filled my mouth and my nostril; I thought I was going to vomit. My head spun from the excruciating toxic and my vision began to blur. I saw Li and his gang leaving, and then I fainted.

When I woke up, I was still on the cold cement. I glanced at my watch, and apparently, it had only been half an hour since Li and his gang came up to me.

Although I was covered in filth, I felt relieved that this whole experience was over, and I could avoid Li for the rest of my life. He would no longer bother me now.

When I entered my house, Touya, my brother, raised his eyebrow and shook his head at my disheveled clothing.

I pretended I didn't notice and went to my room. I was so exhausted, and I fell asleep without changing my clothes.

As I woke up from my alarm clock, my stomach growled from yesterday's lack of dinner. After I showered, I made breakfast, and then I started my usual walk to school.

I had completely forgotten about yesterday's event until my mind urged for a cigarette. It was impossible; I only had smoked once, and my brain already desired it. I tried to push it to the back of my mind, but the addiction was already forming.

I needed it.

When I entered class, Syaoran smirked, and I knew he had poisoned my mind. At that moment, I had the urge to strangle him, but I couldn't do it. I felt frustrated the entire day, and then at lunch, he came again.

"Hey Sakura," Li slid in next to me.

Avoiding him at all cost, I chewed my food and pretended he had said nothing.

"Well, here's my address if you ever need another smoke," He ripped out a post-it and scribbled his address on it. Then he left, just like that.

I almost exploded from anger; how dare he think that I would want to go to his house for another cigarette. I would not want to destroy my perfect grade point average because of some stupid drug.

And then, I felt it again. My breath fell short, and I knew I wanted it, I needed a cigarette.

I was so disgusted with myself that I just left school during lunch. I would think of an excuse later for ditching, but for now, I need to be away from here.

Entering my house, I suddenly feared that Touya would question my early appearance, and I was right because the moment I closed the door, he had a disapproving look on his face.

"Why are you home so early? School hasn't ended yet."

"Um, actually, today is minimum day. Sorry, I forgot to tell you this morning," I lied shamefully.

"Oh, alright then"

I smiled sheepishly and left for my room.

This was the first time I had lied to my brother, and my heart felt like a huge boulder, waiting to crash. Tears quickly trickled down my cheek, and I knew I was a coward and a weakling. I lay on my bed for three hours and watched the ticking of my clock.

Suddenly, my feelings overtook me and I knew I had to take another cigar to get rid of this awful pain. Discreetly, I sneaked out of my bedroom window and followed the address that was handed to me this afternoon.

When I arrived, the residence was huge! The mansion had three stories with a front lawn the size of a football field. I timidly walked up to the front door, and with no regret, I rang the doorbell.


End file.
